


Cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Accattivante bradipo [1]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Comic, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al:"The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!Discussione tra Menny e Sid sulla fissazione al femminile sui 'cuori'.





	Cuore

Cuore

“Le donne hanno una vera fissazione per i cuori” si lamentò Manfred. Abbatté le proprie mastodontiche zampe a terra un paio di volte, e, voltandosi, dimenò la proboscide.

Osservò Pesca fare l’occhiolino alla madre e quest’ultima ridacchiare, delle loro parole udiva solo un basso brusio. Entrambe, di tanto in tanto, si voltavano verso di lui e ridevano in coro.

“Ed Elly vuole il letto a cuore… Pesca disegna cuoricini con il gesso su tutte le pareti delle caverne dove ci fermiamo. Diego, l’altro giorno, ha portato il cuore di non so quale creatura cacciata in dono alla sua fidanzata… ovviamente perché lei glielo aveva chiesto” proseguì il mammut. 

“Su Manny… è che le donne vogliono essere corteggiate…” ribatté con voce stridula Sid.

“Beh, è stupido. Noi uomini non abbiamo bisogno di smancerie. Per tutto ci basta una bella pacca sulla spalla!” sancì Manfred.

Il bradipo mosse a destra e a sinistra l’indice, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Mi ricordo che con Diego non aveva molto funzionato” disse. 

Il mammut sbuffò.

“Cosa ne vuole capire una creatura puzzolente come te?” borbottò. Sid si batté le mani sul petto.

“Non è un cuore a caso che vuole Elly, ma il tuo. Fidati di Casanova Sidney” ribatté.

 


End file.
